Houndoom
Houndoom is a Fire/Dark pokemon introduced in Generation II that evolves from Houndour at level 24 Misdreavous525 Despite intending to be the Justin, Houndooom tended to be more Duncan life since season 1 (well who can blame him? houndour and Houndoom can easily be Duncan like). Houndoom was put on Team Regirock and then on Team Milotic (correct me if I'm wrong), and due to his strength he was able to make the merge. Houndoom never really had a stable alliance; he usually just voted with the majority. That proved true as Hippowdon, Blissey, Lanturn, Sceptile, Purugly, Luxray, Magmortar, Jumpluff, and Cherrim could've received a vote from him, while it's a fact that Houndoom did vote off Vespiquen at the final 6 (along with Cherrim, Espeon, and Umbreon). Houndoom was able to survive the loser vote at the final 5, when Espeon left, and Azumarill picked Houndoom to join her in the final 2 as opposed to Umbreon. In the end, Houndoom won season 1. Houndoom spent a short time on TPA. Most of it was spent bragging on how awesome it was to win the 1st season, and then once his team lost, Houndoom was voted over Mantine for being annoying and braggy. Houndoom did appear in the 8 Below challenge as one of the dogs and he was given the honor of answering the last youtube question of Blissey and Chimecho's Aftermath. Houndoom spent even less time in TPWT, only appearing outside of aftermaths in Sweden to aid Bellossom with the challenge, the Jury Vote at the final 6, and of course the finale, where he rooted for Drapion. Houndoom did state that at this point he spent all of his winnings and is looking forward to earn more money in season 4. That wasn't the case. Team Hariyama won the 1st challenge, so Houndoom survived the 1st Episode eliminations. But since Gliscor was ticked at Garchomp for blindsiding Vespiquen, Gliscor blindsided Houndoom, causing him to leave over Purugly in "Variety and Bakckstabbing". In the 1st Aftermath, Houndoom and Gliscor fight at first, but they make up, much to Nidoqueen's dismay. TheSwiftYanmega Houndoom was the tough guy of the game, and has a relationship with Espeon. Houndoom targeted and eliminated Cloyster after Cloyster cheated to get Espeon out, but only for Cloyster to chase Houndoom around for a while before leaving the island. When the teams merged, Houndoom made an alliance with Ambipom, Ivysaur, Grotle, and Hitmonlee to get to the final 5, but they only got to the final 8 as Mismagius tricked Hitmonlee and Ivysaur to vote Houndoom off 5-3. Houndoom rooted for Mismagius to win because he assumed that Ambipom's idiocy would prevent him from winning. Despite this, Ambipom won, but Houndoom didn't care. Houndoom returns to Total Pokemon Action. He is the Team Captain of Team Moltres. He was still in the competition when TheSwiftYanmega quit youtube. Flashpikachu1 He has his own bad boy gang he want to get money so he played but got to good he was voted off on "Camp Fun of Joy" It was 15 votes against him.With 6 votes for Fearow but he have fun but he decides he get to win next season. He won Season 2. Vaporterra Houndoom was the Eva of the game, and evolved from Houndour in episode 8 after winning the twister challenge for Team Sableye. Houndoom's best friends were Hitmonlee, Scizor, and Manectric, which hints that Houndoom's tough persona makes it hard for her to make many female friends. Even though she resembles Eva and was in the bottom 3 of Episode 1, Houndoom wasn't antagonistic nor had many enemies most of the time. In fact, Houndoom partially stayed in the game for contributing to the team. Houndoom helped Manectric emotionally in the game, especially when Mareep got voted off and they were in Spoink's alliance. Houndoom eventually made the merged, so she became a target for her strength and attitude, which is why she received votes in Episode 19, but was saved since Yanmega wanted her biggest rival, Rapidash, eliminated. But because Houndoom threatened Dragonair to vote with her or she'll beat up Chimecho and Froslass, Dragonair wasn't bought and made sure that Houndoom got voted off. Houndoom finished in 8th place this season and ended up voting for Scizor to win, even though Scizor became the runner up. In the TPI special, Houndoom made a group with Manectric and Mareep and qualified for TPA. In episode 1 of TPA, Houndoom is easily annoyed by Wooper. Surprisingly, Houndoom finished in 3rd out of the returning girls in the Shake It Up challenge. Houndoom was put on Team Pyre. In Episode 2, Houndoom seemed visually upset when her team failed to win the first 2 Suite Life challenges, but Houndoom helped contribute to Mt.Pyre's winning the ship scaling challenge to narrowly avoid the Gold Medal Ceremony. In Episode 3, Houndoom didn't seem to have fun in the iCarly challenges since they were really silly and Houndoom's not into silly things.